


Moje słowa szeptane do ciebie

by Lampira7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Bruce, M/M, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Coś się stało, co zdenerwowało Bruce'a. Sprawiło, że stał się tak zły, że nie wścieka się, tylko zachowuje spokój i robi coś niesamowicie inteligentnego i przerażającego za pomocą swoich słów.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Words Whisper To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434053) by [outerealm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerealm/pseuds/outerealm). 



Jego zespół został porwany.  
  
Chudy, niski mężczyzna uważnie patrzył na osobę przez szybę, całkowicie i zupełnie nieruchomo. Jego ciemnobrązowe oczy były puste, nie ujawniając żadnej, pojedynczej emocji. W innym życiu byłby dobrym szpiegiem.  
  
W tym momencie, Phil Coulson wątpił, by mężczyzna mógł cokolwiek zrobić.  
  
Gdyby była tu Natasha, wyciągnęłaby wszystko z agenta. Byłby niczym mucha lecąca do miodu, ujawniając jej każdą rzecz, jaką chciałaby wiedzieć. Jeśli to byłby ktokolwiek inny, Phil wiedziałby, że reszta zespołu byłaby na dobrej drodze do uratowania. Ale… to był Bruce Banner.  
  
Bruce Banner w swoje dobre dni ważył 73 kilogramy. Miał dużą niedowagę jak na swój wzrost i był prawie tak samo groźny jak panda (starannie zignorował fakt, że pandy w rzeczywistości były jednym z bardziej niestabilnych gatunków na ziemi), a kiedy był Hulkiem… był dobry w miażdżeniu i tylko w tym.  
  
— Czy on w ogóle wyrzucił z siebie lokalizację? — zapytał powoli, cicho, a jego głos był spokojny i martwy niczym pustynia.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Hmmm, czy mogę spróbować i zapytać go o to?  
  
Bruce uniósł ręce, wciąż poplamione krwią dziecka, którego życie ratował w Chinach. Szklankę wody, zaczerpniętej z pobliskiej studni, podano mu w biegu w ostatniej chwili. Ścięte drewno było ciemne.  
  
— Możesz spróbować.  
  
Phil wątpił, żeby mężczyzna mógł cokolwiek osiągnąć.  
  
Bruce skinął powoli głową, wpatrując się wodę w kubku, po czym kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry.  
  
— Myślę, że wiem, co zrobię.  
  
Banner nie wyjaśnił, co zamierzał, po prostu podszedł do drzwi, jakby cały świat spoczywał na jego ramionach, powoli je otwierając, wpatrując się w kubek z wodą. Mężczyzna w pokoju odwrócił się do niego spięty i z drwiącą postawą.  
  
— Co ty…  
  
Bruce postawił kubek na stole i powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie:  
  
— Nie piłbym tego na twoim miejscu. — Mężczyzna zadrwił z niego, a Bruce usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego. — Czy wiesz, że w twoim ciele jest dwieście sześć kości? — Poza pokojem Coulson zastanawiał się, dokąd zmierzała ta linia pytań. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy agenta, on też się nad tym zastanawiał. — Co najmniej połowa z nich znajduje się w twoich dłoniach i stopach. Co oznacza, że możesz usunąć połowę ilości kości u osoby bez zabijania jej. — Bruce uśmiechnął się miłym, spokojnym uśmiechem, który był prawie senny. — Najlepsze w tym jest to, że jeśli dobrze radzisz sobie z nożem, możesz usunąć wszystkie te kości bez konieczności stosowania znieczulenia, ponieważ możesz ograniczyć ruchy tej osoby przez przytrzymanie jej. Albo możesz po prostu ją związać. — Coulson na ślepo szukał czegoś, czym mógłby zwilżyć nagle wyschnięte usta. W pokoju agent naśladował jego ruchy, chwytając kubek, który Banner zostawił niewinnie na stole. Upił łyk i Bruce _westchnął_. — Mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie pił.  
  
— Dlaczego? Co niby się stanie? Będziesz mnie analizować? — odpowiedział szybko agent, a w jego słowach rozbrzmiewała fałszywa brawura.  
  
Bruce pokręcił głową.  
  
— Na to jest zdecydowanie za późno. Widzisz, w tej wodzie jest próbka pewnego wirusa. Wirus ten przedostaje się z krwioobiegiem do mózgu, gdzie przyczepia się do komórek i rośnie. W końcu umrzesz z powodu braku tlenu, gdy twój mózg zostanie zmiażdżony i zniszczony, uduszony przez rosnący w nim wirus.  
  
Coulson odstawił kubek bez napicia się z niego. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Bruce’a szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
— Kłamiesz.  
  
— Może tak, może nie. Nawet jeśli cię to nie zabije, to mogę być ironiczny. Bo widzisz, lubię ironię.   
  
Bruce uśmiechnął się, niewielkim uśmiechem, który powodował u widzącego dreszcz. Agent prychnął:  
  
— Widziałem twoje akta. Znam akta wszystkich. Przez cały ten czas byłeś w Indiach, pomagając biednym. - Parsknął szyderczo, a jego wątpliwości zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie brawurę.  
  
— Cóż — mruknął Bruce, nagle bardzo zainteresowany starciem zasychającej krwi z rąk. — To nie jest tak, że ktokolwiek zauważyłby, że kilka osób zniknęło tu i tam. Lub jeśli ktoś wyzdrowiał tylko po to, by znowu zachorować na jakąś inną chorobę, której lekarz nie mógłby wyleczyć, ale z pewnością jesteś gotów _zaryzykować_. — Pobladły agent wpatrywał się w niego. — To jest tak, jak mówiłem wcześniej, można usunąć połowę kości z ciała osoby. Z pewnością ktoś musiał tego spróbować, zanim doszedł do takiego wniosku, czyż nie?  
  
— Nie… nie zrobiłbyś tego. Jesteś na coś takiego o wiele za miły, poza tym nie masz tego w sobie.  
  
Jedna brew Bruce’a uniosła się w górę, gdy jego głos obniżył się do raczej rozbawionego pomruku.   
  
— Ja? Nie mam tego w sobie? Jeśli przeczytałeś moje akta, to wiesz, że byłem pierwotnie zwerbowany przez wojsko, kiedy próbowałem zrobić bombę, aby wysadzić całą szkołę. A mój wypadek wydarzył się, kiedy opracowywałem super serum do tworzenia żołnierzy. — Bruce pochylił się do przodu, opierając się na jednym ramieniu, wpatrując się prosto w oczy mężczyzny. Jego uśmiech nie zniknął, jakby opowiadał dowcip. — W aktach uznano to za wypadki, ale rozumiesz, nie musi tak być. Armia wspierająca moje badania? Udowodnienie, że serum zadziała? _Osiągnąłem to_.  
  
— Ale Hulk…  
  
— Jak powiedziałem, ironia. Uwielbiam ironię. — Bruce odchylił się do tyłu, całkowicie rozluźniony, podczas gdy agent wpatrywał się w niego oczami, które pokazywały całą niepewność, jaką nagle odczuwał. — Wiesz, cała ironia tkwi w rodzinie. Mój ojciec zabił moją matkę na moich oczach, uderzając jej głową o ziemię. Kilka lat później został znaleziony martwy. Jego głowa rozbiła się o grób mojej matki.  
  
— To był rabuś… tak zostało oficjalnie stwierdzone, nikt…  
  
Bruce obdarzył go najmilszym, najsłodszy uśmiechem, który był bardziej kpiący i okrutniejszy, niż mogło to być widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka.  
  
— Naprawdę w to wierzysz? To była rocznica śmierci mojej matki. Zawsze odwiedzam jej grób, a któregoś razu tego nie zrobiłem i wtedy zmarł mój ojciec? Och, jakie to _wygodne_. — Uśmiech zniknął, zamiast tego na jego twarzy pojawił się głodny, drapieżny wyraz. — Ironia podpowiada, że skoro porwałeś to, co moje, wezmę ciebie i to co należy do ciebie. Nie mówię tylko o najbliższej rodzinie. Mówię o zgniłych korzeniach, z których wyrosłeś. Kuzyni, dalecy kuzyni, każdy, kto dzieli fragment twojego DNA, jest teraz _mój_.  
  
— Po… poczekaj chwilę, nie możesz…  
  
— Oczywiście będziemy musieli pobrać próbkę krwi i wytropić twoją rodzinę, ale to nie zajmie dużo czasu. Muszę cię tylko zabić, zostawić okaleczone fragmenty twojego ciała na całym świecie i patrzeć, jak ci, którzy kiedykolwiek uważali cię za swojego krewnego, gromadzą się, gotowi do zabrania tego, co zostało, a wtedy łatwo będzie to zrobić. — Bruce uśmiechnął się. — To nie tak, że ktoś zwraca uwagę na krople krwi, albo na małą, usypiającą pigułkę. Jak bardzo byliby przerażeni, kiedy by cię zobaczyli? Płakaliby? Krzyczeli? A może po prostu zdadzą sobie sprawę, że to, co właśnie zrobiłem tobie, zamierzam zrobić im?  
  
Agent ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
  
— Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. TARCZA na to nie pozwoli…  
  
— Kto powiedział, że potrzebuję TARCZY do pomocy? Albo, że ta TARCZA mogłaby mnie powstrzymać? Istnieją dwa powody, dla których nie mogą tego zrobić. Po pierwsze jestem mądrzejszy od nich i mogę zniknąć. Po drugie, nawet gdyby mnie postrzelili, to _nie będzie skuteczne_. — Agent zaczął zwracać uwagę na zimne, silne, miażdżące uczucie zaczynające zaciskać się wokół jego serca, które dźgnął Loki. — Nigdy nie byliby w stanie mnie pokonać. I szczerze mówiąc, gdy już by cię znaleźli, nie śmieliby podejść bliżej. Byliby zbyt zajęci, próbując wymyślić, co zrobić z tobą. Usunięcie wszystkich kości z twojego ciała nie byłoby miłe.  
  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.  
  
— To niemożliwe, musiałbyś odciąć…  
  
— Ach, piękno skalpeli i ich zdolność do szybkiego przecinania mięsa. To cudowna rzecz… nie zgadzasz się? James?  
  
Agent wzdrygnął się.  
  
— Ja… nie, to musiałoby znaleźć się w aktach… — Spojrzał zdenerwowany na drzwi, jakby próbował błagać kogoś, by go uratował.  
  
W ułamku sekundy, kiedy odwrócił wzrok, Bruce poruszył się tak, że znalazł się zaledwie kilka centymetrów dalej, uśmiechając się delikatnie, jak dziecko. Zaskoczony krzyk rozbrzmiał w pokoju, gdy agent uderzył plecami o ścianę. Bruce wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
  
— Nikt cię nie uratuje. Kto mógłby? Dlaczego mieliby to zrobić? Dlaczego miałbym pozwolić im cię uratować, skoro zabrałeś to, co moje? — Długie palce sięgnęły do klatki piersiowej agenta. — Serce bije przynajmniej minutę po wyrwaniu go z otwartej piersi. Dłużej, jeśli wyrwiesz go z odpowiednimi zakończeniami nerwowymi, co wywołuje silny ból, ale przedłuża życie. Ale nie możesz przeżyć życia bez odrobiny bólu, czyż nie?  
  
James całkowicie zbladł. Bruce uśmiechnął się małym, delikatnym uśmiechem, na widok którego Coulson wzdrygnął się. Pochylając się bliżej, wysyczał mu do ucha ciche słowa, których nikt nie mógł usłyszeć.  
  
Mężczyzna załamał się. Zaczął jęczeć, zmieniając się w drżący bałagan, gdy Bruce odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się.  
  


OoO

  
Coulson wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy skończył zapisywać ostatnią informację i skinął gwałtownie głową. James nadal kołysał się w tę i z powrotem, bełkocząc prawie bez sensu o lokalizacjach, co zamierzają zrobić i błagając o to, by go oszczędzono , że jego młodsza siostra nie zasługuje na _to_. To nie była jego wina.  
  
Coulson wyszedł na korytarz i zobaczył, że Bruce spokojnie obserwuje mężczyznę przez okno obserwacyjne.  
  
— Nie wiem, w jakim stopniu to co powiedział jest prawdą, ale przynajmniej dało nam to podstawę do działania. — Bruce odwrócił się, kierując się w głąb helicarriera. — Poczekaj, Bruce.  
  
— Hmmm.  
  
— W informacjach, w sprawie śmierci twojego ojca, napisano, że jego ciało znaleziono w rynsztoku, a nie na cmentarzu.  
  
Coulson powiedział to odruchowo, aby móc się uspokoić. Bruce nie był… nie był typem mordercy? Hulk nie zabijał ludzi bezpośrednią intencją, bardziej robił to podczas wymachiwaniu gigantycznymi kończynami ze zbyt dużą siłą, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że powinien się powstrzymywać.  
  
Bruce patrzył na niego beznamiętnie przez kilka chwil.  
  
— To kłamstwo. Ciało zostało znalezione na cmentarzu, ale ponieważ ktoś, kto znał kogoś poprosił o to, umieścili złą informację. Jeśli spojrzysz w raporty policyjne przekonasz się, że mówię prawdę. — Ostry, szalony błysk, który nie miał nic wspólnego z Hulkiem, pojawił się w jego oczach. Ten sam rodzaj błysku, który towarzyszył zbudowaniu bomby do wysadzenia szkoły, przetestowaniu na sobie serum, który obiecywał najmroczniejsze sekrety, jeśli zagłębi się w plikach. — Czy nie zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czy Hulk został stworzony nie po to, by uratować mnie przed eksplozją, ale po to, by ochronić świat przede mną?  
  
Coulson cofnął się o niewielki krok, a Bruce swobodnym gestem włożył ręce do kieszeni i ruszył w kierunku mostka statku, gwiżdżąc radośnie.  
  
Couslon mógł przysiąc na wszystko, że światła w całym pokoju migotały i przygasały w obecności mężczyzny.  
  
Ale teraz to nie było ważne. W tej chwili musiał zlokalizować Avengerów i to szybko, zanim Bruce uzna, że pracują zbyt wolno i zdecyduje się zabić ich wszystkich we śnie. Albo będąc z nimi twarzą w twarz. Jeden na jednego.  
  
Kilka godzin później mógł rozpłakać się z ulgi, gdy nadeszła wiadomość.  
  
— Sir, znaleźliśmy ich.  
  
Głowa Bruce’a drgnęła w ich kierunku, jego spojrzenie było przenikliwe, gdy wiadomości były przekazywane dalej. Kiedy w końcu informacja dotarła do jego uszu, uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową w odpowiedzi. Następnie cicho powiedział, że rusza pierwszy.  
  
Nikt go nie zatrzymał.  
  


OoO

  
Tony jęknął żałośnie, poruszając się na zimnym, twardym stole. Był przywiązany niczym w perwersyjnym, tanim porno, ale tak naprawdę nie czuł, że ktoś ma go wykorzystać, chyba że miał przerażające alter ego, które było duże i zielone.  
  
Przynajmniej był pierwszy. W ten sposób nie musiał widzieć oczu wszystkich, kiedy byli ciągnięci z powrotem z tortur. Tak, był samolubny. Ale myślał, że zasługiwał na przynajmniej trochę samolubstwa.  
  
— Naprawdę Bruce, gdybyś zakradł się od tyłu, ułatwiłoby to znacznie sprawę…  
  
— HULK MIAŻDŻY!  
  
Serce Tony’ego zabiło mocniej z radości. Kawaleria przybyła!  
  
— Hej, wielkoludzie, możesz mi tu pomóc? — zawołał, pewny, że duży, zielony gość go usłyszy.  
  
Ściana obok niego runęła, gdy Hulk wkroczył do środka, ciągnąc za sobą coś, co wyglądało na połowę całego budynki. Hulk przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zanim się odwrócił.  
  
— Blaszany człowiek jest bezpieczny. Hulk wróci później.  
  
— Co?! — Szczęka Tony’ego opadła.  
  
Serio? Naprawdę? Bezpieczny? Tutaj?  
  
Przynajmniej nie musiał oburzać się sam jakoś długo, ponieważ Clint został umieszczony z nim w pokoju z ostrzeżeniem, aby się nie ruszał. Łucznik skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, rzucając najbardziej niewzruszone spojrzenie na Hulka.  
  
Tony przekupił Clinta, żeby go uwolnił w zamian za kołczan, który pomieściłby więcej strzał (nie miał pojęcia, gdzie upcha te strzały, ale był zdeterminowany, aby znaleźć na to jakiś naukowy, a nie magiczny, sposób. Ech, fuj) a Clint nadal próbował ściągnąć go ze stołu, kiedy Steve i Natasha zostali delikatnie umieszczeni w pokoju.  
  
Kapitan wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego, jak można było się spodziewać, kiedy gigantyczny zielony gość warknął na ciebie.  
  
— Siadaj. Zostań.  
  
Jakby był jakimś szczeniakiem. Do tego źle wyszkolonym szczeniakiem. Tony oparł się pokusie poproszenia Steve’a żeby dał głos.  
  
Steve ponownie ruszył do walki. Pozostała trójka, będąca w pokoju, spojrzała na siebie doskonale się rozumiejąc i nie byli zaskoczeni, gdy Thor został wrzucony do środka razem ze Steve’m.  
  
Steve wyglądał na załamanego.  
  
Thor szybko wykorzystał swoją siłę, by uwolnić Tony’ego od jego perwersyjnego stołu porno.  
  
Steve tylko się zarumienił, gdy słuchali jak budynek zostaje rozwalony. Ryk umilkł, a ciężkie tupnięcia powróciły, powoli przechodząc w lżejsze i łagodniejsze należące do kogoś, kogo dobrze znali. Cała drużyna odwróciła się, by ujrzeć, jak Bruce Banner wpadł do środka przez drzwi.  
  
Bruce uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, zbliżając się do nich, gdy agenci TARCZY ostrożnie zaczęli wchodzić do zrujnowanego budynku. Tony zaczął swoje narzekania:  
  
— Bruce, obsługa tutaj była po prostu okropna. Woda z narkotykami, obsługa pokoju kiepska, tylko cienki, zimny materac… Tęskniłem za tobą.  
  
— Ja również za tobą tęskniłem. — Bruce wyciągnął rękę, muskając jego ramię. — Zwykle zapominam o utrzymaniu nad sobą kontroli, kiedy was wszystkich nie ma w pobliżu.  
  
— Ty? Tracić kontrolę? Nie żartuj sobie! — Tony roześmiał się, a jego spojrzenie skierowało się ku drzwiom, gdy agent Coulson wszedł do środka. — Założę się, że mógłbyś wygrać nagrodę dla “najlepiej zachowującego się Avengera, w czasie gdy jego koledzy z drużyny zostali schwytani”. Czy mają tego rodzaju nagrodę?  
  
— Byłbyś zaskoczony — mruknął Bruce. – Ale lubię myśleć, że czułem się bardzo niekomfortowo, kiedy cię porwano.  
  
Tony mógłby przysiąc, że coś podobnego do strachu przemknęło przez twarz Coulsona, ale zostało to zignorowane, gdy wtulił się w nagie ramię Bruce’a.  
  
— Ponieważ jesteś najmilszym facetem, jakiego mamy w drużynie, zabierzesz nas do domu?  
  
— Jeśli chcesz kogoś miłego poproś Thora, Tony. — Niemniej jednak, pomimo faktu, że sam był wyczerpany męczarnią, jaką właśnie przeżył, przeniósł ciężar ciała Tony’ego na siebie, chowając nos w jego włosach. — Wiesz, że spaliłbym dla ciebie cały świat.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłbyś tego — wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Tony, zadowolony, że znów czuje się na swoim miejscu. — Nie jestem tego wart.  
  
— Hmmm? — zanucił cicho Bruce. — To ja o tym decyduję, a ty to akceptujesz. Gdybyś umarł, świat nie wiedziałby, co go uderzyło.  
  
Brzmiało to jak obietnica, ale to nie miało większego sensu. Bruce był spokojnym facetem.  
  
— Cokolwiek twierdzisz, Banner… cokolwiek.  
  
Tony stanął obok niego, splatając ich palce, relaksując się tam, gdzie czuł się bezpieczny.  
  
To nie było tak, że Banner mówił poważnie.


	2. Słowa mają moc

Ziarnisty obraz zamigotał, kpiąc z ich bezradności. Tony zaklął i przeklinając wszystko, poruszając się w swoich kajdankach, ignorując dłoń zaciśniętą we włosach, zmuszającą go do spojrzenia na wideo, które ukazywało otwartą przestrzeń.  
  
Słyszał obok siebie Clinta przeklinającego w imponującej liczbie języków, a Natasha podzielała jego uczucia. Steve był cichy, ale równie wściekły, a Thor był tak odurzony, że ledwo mógł unieść palec.  
  
W rzeczywistości w lekko przerażający sposób przypominało to ostatni raz, kiedy zostali schwytani, gdzie jedynym nie pojmanym członkiem drużyny był Bruce. Ponieważ tym razem również zaginął. Tak, zaginął, ponieważ _zawsze_ był gdzieś w Indiach, Brazylii lub w Chinach, pomagając ludziom, którzy nie mogli sobie pomóc, ale _wciąż._  
  
Hulk byłby teraz naprawdę nieocenionym atutem.  
  
— Kiedy będziemy już mieli w swoich rękach Hulka, zabij resztę. Nie potrzebujemy ich.  
  
Albo i nie.  
  
Tony zazgrzytał zębami, napinając się i przygotowując się na to, co będzie dalej. Na jakąkolwiek oznakę słabości, która pozwoliłaby mu uciec i ostrzec Bruce’a…  
  
Obraz kamery zamigotał, a z głośnika dobiegł głos.  
  
— Ach, doktorze Banner. Tak się cieszę, że zdecydowałeś się do nas dołączyć. Proszę, podejdź bliżej.  
  
Oddech Tony’ego zamarł, gdy Bruce pojawił się na ekranie.  
  


OoO

  
Miał go. Miał _Hulka_ w zasięgu ręki. Milczący naukowiec, z rozczochranymi włosami, stał z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach w jego pokoju i obserwował go swoimi ciemnymi oczami. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, chcąc ogłosić światu swoje zwycięstwo.  
  
On, Glen Talbot, zrobił to, czego Ross nie mógł. Udało mu się skutecznie przekonać Bruce’a Bannera, znanego również jako Hulk, do pokojowego poddania się. Oczywiście zrobił to w zamian za wypuszczenie kolegów z drużyny, ale Talbot nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić.  
  
Niekontrolowane jednostki, które pewnego dnia doprowadzą do ruiny Ameryki. Tym ruchem eliminował dwa zagrożenia jednocześnie.  
  
— Gdzie oni są? Gdzie są moi koledzy? Gdzie jest _Tony_?  
  
Uśmiechnął się zimno, przekonany, że lekarz nie odważy się mu sprzeciwić. Lekarz właściwie cofnął się o krok, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach.  
  
— Zobaczysz ich Banner, kiedy to powiem, nie wcześniej. — Ciemne oczy błysnęły, a ręka w kieszeni zwinęła się w pieść. — A teraz doktorze Banner, czy powinniśmy omówić warunki?  
  
Musiał grać na czas. Pozwolić swoim ludziom zająć pozycję, przygotowując broń, aby…  
  
BUM!  
  
Dźwięk ciała uderzającego o podłogę sprawił, że zakręcił się na pięcie. Jego ochroniarz, czający się poza zasięgiem wzroku, runął na ziemię.  
  
— Co…?  
  
Rozległo się więcej łoskotów upadających na ziemię ludzi. Talbot poczuł, jak ogarnia go po raz pierwszy przerażenie. Potem niski, rozbawiony głos odezwał się przy jego ramieniu:  
  
— Czy coś jest nie tak, Talbot?  
  
Nie mógł powstrzymać przerażonego okrzyku zaskoczenia, kiedy podskoczył i odwrócił się. Banner stał _tuż za nim_. Talbot wziął głęboki wdech, wpatrując się w naukowca szeroko otwartymi oczami. Bruce również się uśmiechnął, spokojnym, delikatnym uśmiechem, takim jak u dziecka.  
  
— Naprawdę Talbot, powinieneś się uspokoić. Nie ma potrzeby być zaskoczonym. Czy nie mieliśmy rozmawiać o warunkach? — Uśmiech Bruce ani na moment nie stracił swojej niewinności.  
  


OoO

  
Tony pochylił się do przodu, zerkając na ekran.  
  
— Co on robi?  
  
— Nie wiem, ale musi to kontynuować! — Warknął Clint, przesuwając się w swoich więzach, gdy nieprzytomni mężczyźni leżeli za nimi.  
  
— Natasha, Clint, czy wiecie, czy cokolwiek w TARCZY mogłoby to zrobić? — zapytał Steve prawie niespokojnie.  
  
Tony spojrzał na niego, bo czy poważnie Steve sugerował to, co Tony myślał, że robi?  
  
— Nie. — Obrócili się, żeby spojrzeć na bladą twarz Natashy. — Nigdy nie słyszałam o czymś, co mogłoby zrobić coś takiego.  
  


OoO

  
— Co zrobiłeś Banner?! — Jego głos zawstydzająco podniósł się o oktawę, gdy cofnął się o krok.  
  
Bruce potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Nie oddalaj się zbyt daleko, Talbot. — Skąd znał jego imię? Nie poddał swojego imienia. Skąd wiedział? — Nie chcemy, żeby stało się z tobą to, co z twoimi ludźmi. Nadal mamy do omówienia twoje _warunki_.  
  
Zamarł, a potem spiął się.  
  
— Co _zrobiłeś_?  
  
Może, tylko może, jeden z jego ludzi był jeszcze dostatecznie przytomny lub ominął nieznaną truciznę, którą Bruce wrzucił do ich zapasów żywności. Gdyby wiedzieli, jak temu przeciwdziałać..  
  
— Impulsy gamma.  
  
Upadł na kolana. Gamma? Promieniowanie gamma? Czy zamieni się w potwora jakim był Banner? Nie, nie, nie, nie mógł…  
  
Petem ciemnobrązowe oczy znalazły się bliżej niego, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego.  
  
— Wstawaj, Talbot. Nie możesz umrzeć, dopóki nie dowiem się, że to co moje, jest _bezpieczne_. — Talbot wpatrywał się w niego przez długą chwilę. — Teraz wiem, co chcesz ze mną zrobić. Chcesz rozłożyć mnie na kawałki. — Banner wyprostował się do pełnej wysokości. W jakiś sposób nie wyglądając groźnie, w ten przerażający sposób, który wywołuje dreszcze na plecach, ponieważ Banner wciąż się uśmiechał. — Chcesz mnie rozłożyć na kawałki i odkryć moją tajemnicę. Nie jest to oryginalny pomysł. Już trzy grupy próbowały to zrobić ze mną.  
  


OoO

  
— Naprawdę? Trzy? Hej, superzabójcy, co wiecie…  
  
— Nic nie wiemy, Tony — powiedziała beznamiętnie Natasha. — Również po raz pierwszy o tym słyszę.  
  
— Uspokójcie się, nic nie słyszę — warknął Steve, pochylając się bliżej, gdy Tony się wściekał…  
  
Dlaczego wszyscy byli tak ślepi na ból Bruce’a…  
  
Wtedy to usłyszał głos Bannera:  
  
— Według moich własnych badań, człowiek może przetrwać pełną sekcję przez dwie, trzy godziny. Cztery, jeśli jest się ostrożnym. Ale ludzkie ciało może znieść tylko tyle, zwłaszcza podczas pełnej sekcji. Chirurgia jest inna. Proces chirurgiczny odbywa się w określonym miejscu, ale sekcja? Niechlujna, bardzo niechlujna sprawa.  
  
A żołądek Tony’ego opadł na samo dno, ponieważ znał ten głos, jakim posługiwał się Bruce. Rozmawiali takim tonem przez cały czas, rozważając problem – profesjonalny dystans.  
  


OoO

  
Talbot z trudem przełknął ślinę, zbierając resztkę odwagi, którą zgromadził, by spróbować zmusić się do podniesienia się i wstania na nogi.  
  
— Nie planowaliśmy…  
  
— Nie waż się mnie okłamywać, Talbot. — Głos Bannera nagle stał się cichy, śmiertelny, groźny, ale Talbot nie mógł tego zrozumieć, ponieważ w tych śmiercionośnych brązowych oczach nie było nawet śladu zieleni. Hulk… Hulk był bardziej przerażający z tych dwóch, prawda?  
  
— Zabrałeś to, co _moje_ i spodziewasz się, że ot tak odejdziesz? Spodziewasz się, że ktokolwiek w tej całej bazie odejdzie bez kary?  
  
Talbot poczuł narastający w żołądku lodowaty strach. W tej bazie znajdowały się kobiety i małe dzieci. _Dzieci_.  
  
— Banner, tu są dzieci, nie możesz…  
  
— Już nie żyją. — Głos Bruce’a był całkowicie pogodny, jakby mówił o pogodzie. — Umarły w pierwszej kolejności.  
  
— Twój zespół, niemożliwe żeby…  
  
— Nie. Dbam o to, co moje, wiesz? Za każdym razem, gdy zmieniam się w Hulka, uwalniam promieniowanie gamma. Nie ma sensu być z nimi, jeśli ich po prostu zabiję, czyż nie? Więc zaszczepiłem ich przeciwko promieniowaniu gamma. Bardzo łatwo było uzyskać dostęp do ich jedzenia. — Banner uśmiechnął się bardzo delikatnie. — To nie było coś, co JARVIS mógł nawet zarejestrować. Bardzo przydatne.  
  


OoO

  
— Proszę, powiedz mi, że Banner nie zatruł naszej żywności.  
  
— Ja… to jest… Ale JARVIS jest skalibrowany do rozpoznawania…  
  
— Ale czy jest skalibrowany do konkretnej szczepionki? Ponieważ nie wiem zbyt wiele o medycynie, ale… wygląda na to, że istnieje wiele rodzajów leków, które nie mają nic wspólnego z daną chorobą.  
  
— Tak, ale… nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek coś stworzył, inaczej Bruce pozbyłby się Hulka.  
  
— To nie musi działać na niego, ale na nas — zauważył cicho Clint, nawet gdy w końcu rozległ się odgłos pękającej liny. — Ale myślę, że rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobił, skoro emituje promienie gamma za każdym razem, gdy się zmienia.  
  
— Clint, robi to tylko nam. Nie wszystkim innym agentom TARCZY, którzy są w pobliżu w tym samym czasie — wskazała delikatnie Natasha.  
  


OoO

  
Talbot zmusił się do wstania. Mrugając oczami, rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
  
— Więc jeśli to jest gamma, ten pokój musiał zostać wzmocniony. — Oznaczało to, że jego drużyna atakująca wciąż mogła tam być.  
  
Uśmiech Bruce’a nie zmienił się, a raczej stał się nawet weselszy.  
  
— Nie. Nie został. Pokój, w którym jesteśmy, to mała bezpieczna kieszeń. Ustawiłem tutaj dwa, połączone ze sobą emitery o średnicy 600 metrów, które wzajemnie się znoszą. Ale… jeśli zrobisz jeden krok poza ten perymetr, twoja skóra zacznie się łuszczyć, pojawią się czyraki, opróżnisz swoje jelita i umrzesz krzycząc z okropnego bólu z powodu wzmocnienia się promieniowania na krawędzi.  
  
Talbot wpatrywał się tępo. Nie wątpił w jego słowa. Nie wątpił w Bruce’a ani przez sekundę. Dlatego stał sztywny i zamrożony na swoim miejscu, gdy Bruce kroczył wokół niego, praktycznie mrucząc, będąc w każdym calu potworem, za którego inni uważali Hulka.  
  
— A teraz zastanawiam się, co powinienem zrobić. Zabrałeś to, co moje. Nie doceniam tego. W ogóle. — Bruce zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego. — Masz żonę? I trójkę dzieci? Jakie były ich imiona? Och tak, Maria, Józef, Jakub i Beniamin. Cała czwórka. To zrekompensuje każdego z moich kolegów z drużyny. Kto więc będzie następny? — Bruce znów zaczął mówić, chodząc wokół niego: — Nie sądzę, żebyś przeżył sekcję trwającą trzydzieści minut, ale są inne sposoby… Jesteś takim dobrym chrześcijaninem. Zawsze wyciągającym pomocną dłoń. Więcej niż jedna czwarta ludzkich kości znajduje się w rękach, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Może powinienem je wziąć. — Bruce podniósł jego rękę. Talbot stał mocno zakorzeniony w miejscu, niezdolny do zebrania wystarczająco uczucia, by być przerażonym sposobem, w jaki kciuk musnął grzbiet jego dłoni. — Zastanawiam się, jak dobrze by ci się wiodło, skoro nie miałbyś kości w rękach. Są pewne wynalazki. — Bruce uniósł wzrok. — Och, wiem. Masz dokładnie taki kolor, o jakim zawsze marzyłem.  
  
— Marzyłeś?  
  
— Czy kiedykolwiek zostałeś żywcem obdarty ze skóry, Talbot? Wiem, że to bolesny proces, ale przynajmniej będziesz żyć. Na razie, oczywiście. — Banner przemknął wokół niego, spoglądając na niego, jakby już był martwym ciałem na stole, gotowym do użycia. I był. Wiedział, że już nie żyje, chociaż wciąż oddychał i pragnął uciec… — Nie możemy pozwolić ci biegać, czyż nie? — Nastąpiło szybkie machnięcie, a potem _bólbólbólból_. — To było twoje ścięgno. Przez resztę życia nie będziesz w stanie przejść więcej niż trzy kilometry. Nie znaczy to, że przeżyjesz dużo dłużej. — Bruce uniósł lekko zakrwawiony sztylet. — Nawet jeśli mi uciekniesz, to ostrze było wysmarowane trucizną. Jeśli nie podam antidotum w ciągu dziesięciu godzin, umrzesz z powodu odwodnienia. Umieranie przez ciągłe wymiotowanie to taka bolesna, żałosna, bardzo powolnie bolesna śmierć. Może to być warte jedynie małego palca, więc przypuszczam, że będę musiał działać szybko, aby uzyskać swoją rekompensatę.  
  
— TA… TARCZA…  
  
— Och, naprawdę myślisz, że żałosna organizacja taka jak TARCZA może cię uratować? Pomimo pewności jaką posiada Fury, łatwo jest zlikwidować tę organizację. Niewidzialny helicarrier jest w końcu tak _delikatny_. Tylko jeden przecięty drut i jest bezużyteczny.  
  
Talbot pochylił głowę i zaczął drżeć, całkowicie, kompletnie przerażony o swoje życie.  
  


OoO

  
Clint zerwał więzy z triumfalnym okrzykiem. Natasha zrobiła to tuż za nim. Szpiedzy szybko rozeszli się po pokoju, uwalniając pozostałych Avengerów. Na ekranie i przez mikrofon, które pierwotnie zostały tam umieszczone w celu ich dręczenia, Bruce Banner zaśmiał się cicho i radośnie, tak jak robił to, gdy razem z Tony’m wychodzili z laboratorium po całym dniu poświęconym nauce.  
  
Tony znał ten śmiech, słyszał go w laboratorium, w łóżku, w Wieży – kiedyś był pocieszający. Ale teraz… Nadal był pocieszający, w nieco przerażający sposób.  
  
Bruce kochał go na tyle, by zabić. Bruce kochał go na tyle, by ustawić emiter gamma, który zabił każdą osobę w budynku. Wciąż był wściekły, ale nadal nie chciał niczego więcej niż owinąć się wokół Bruce’a i przytulać go jak najdłużej.  
  
— Teraz pytanie brzmi: co zrobimy z Bruce’em? Nie możemy…  
  
— Nie jest przeciwko nam, chłopaki — przerwał mu ostro Tony, defensywnie, ponieważ Bruce był _jego_. — Słyszałeś go, uważa, że zespół jest ważny.  
  
Steve spojrzał na niego bezradnie.  
  
— Na razie… ale co potem? Co się stanie _po_ , Tony?  
  
— Nie skrzywdzi nas — upierał się Tony. — Nie zrobi tego.  
  
Clint bez słowa wskazał na ekran, na którym Talbot przeistoczył się w pojękującą i łkającą o litość masę. Mężczyzna nigdy z tego nie wyjdzie. Nigdy.  
  
Bruce zaśmiał się, pełen mrocznej radości.  
  
— To właśnie dostajesz za krzywdzenie mnie i tego co moje. Mam zamiar wziąć za to rekompensatę i jestem silniejszy niż ty. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz być sam, Talbot, ponieważ każdy członek rodziny, aż do twojej dalekiej kuzynki Teresy, którą ucałowałeś pięć lat temu, _znika_.  
  
Tony Stark gapił się na to, wpatrywał się w nieubłagany wniosek, który jawił się przed nim, bez względu na to, jak mocno się na to wściekał. Westchnął.  
  
— Ale… ale ja go kocham.  
  
Steve ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i chwycił go za ramię. Jego spojrzenie było ponure, ale pełne zrozumienia.  
  
— Nic nie możemy zrobić — cicho zwróciła uwagę Natasha. — Nie ma wystarczająco mocnej trucizny, by go zabić, żadnego narkotyku na tyle silnego, by powstrzymać go dłużej niż kilka godzin. Wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to mieć nadzieję.  
  
Mieć nadzieję, że Bruce nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie zwróci się przeciwko nim.  
  
— Mogę to przyjąć — zgodził się Tony, biorąc to, co mu zaoferowano. — Dalej, idźmy po Bruce’a i ani słowa mu o tym.  
  
Clint uśmiechnął się przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
  
— Wolę Hulka. Czy możemy po prostu sprawić, żeby został z nami na zawsze? Hulk nie jest przerażający. To duży dzieciak. Lubię Hulka, a on lubi mnie.  
  
— Tak samo jak Bruce — warknął Tony i zaczął zmieniać okablowanie głośnika. — Bruce nas lubi. Gdyby nie…  
  
Wtedy wszyscy byliby martwi w swoich łóżkach przez niemożliwą do wykrycia truciznę.  
  
Ale nadal… Tony ponownie połączył okablowanie, używając odrobiny swojej magii i wkrótce Bruce go obejmował, a Tony westchnął, opierając się na nim, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna nucił z zachwytu. To było tak, jakby wydarzenie z Talbotem nigdy nie miało miejsca, jakby nie było emiterów gamma, a on sam znalazł się w domu.  
  
Był to co prawda przerażający dom, ale to był _Bruce_.  
  
Obaj byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie zauważyli, że Natasha trzyma jedną dłoń na swoim pistolecie ani jak Clint dotykał usypiającej strzały, albo jak Steve napinał się za każdym razem, gdy Bruce się poruszył.  
  
Ostatecznie, Bruce to zauważy.  
  
Ale nie teraz.  
  
 _Koniec_


End file.
